exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Scourge
"Pirate Scourge" is the 1st episode of season 1 of Exosquad. Summary A Pirate Clan raid led by Simbacca, which results in lives lost, finally prompts the Homeworlds Congress to do something about the Pirate threat. A task force, consisting of most of the Exofleet, is assembled with its mission set as the destruction of Pirate bases on the moons of Saturn. The fleet sets course but is intercepted by the Pirates, who spring a trap on them. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters Quotes *'Kaz Takagi': "It's a good thing they're on our side." (referring to the Neosapiens) Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The epic begins! *This episode shows the beginning of the Pirate Clans War. *The perception of Exofleet as living off the taxpayers and doing nothing easily translates into resentment of them by resistance members once the war begins. In several episode this resentment turns into outright rage. **This resentment is justified as the pirates manage to destroy the Defiant, a heavy Exocarrier. In the following episodes, during the battles of the Pirate Clans War, the pirates manage to inflict heavy losses by the use of deception. **Furthermore, many of the following episodes have several high ranking officers showing incompentent judgement in combat. Matthew Marcus and Furlong are the most obvious examples. **In “Abandoned”, “The Brood”, and “Betrayal”; this perception is proven mostly correct. In addition to the majority of Exofleet supporting Marcus's mutiny, Exofleet suffers severe damage during the Third Battle of Earth. *Why has the Homeworlds Congress ignored the Pirate Clans up to now? Was there a lack of political unity or have previous attacks been less violent? **In "The Gathering" Alec says the fighting has been going on for 'generations'. Barca states that many pirates have died in combat against Exofleet. Obviously, the public knew that the pirates were a threat to the shipping lines. **In "Expendable" Torres was the only survivor of a pirate ambush, therefore Exofleet has engaged the pirates in previous battles. **If the previous attacks have been less violent, then why did the pirates change their methods? ***Did Simbacca believe that Exofleet would not retaliate? ***Was the attack ordered by a person/clan that opposes Simbacca and wants to obtain his leadership position? *The Pirates are prepared for the Exofleet, and have set traps in their path. **Why did Simbacca not order the pirates to re-cloak after Exofleet began firing? Cloaking and recloaking, along with constantly manuevering of his ships, would have left Winfield unable to concentrate his firepower. Perhaps the pirate culture does not permit retreat once the enemy has been engaged. In "Seeds of Deception" he is convinced to retreat after a bridge officer tells him that the pirates will be able to regroup for another battle. *Matthew Marcus's response to Marsh's joyriding in Neosapien space will be similiar to every future interaction between them. What happened that resulted in Marsh and Marcus despising each other so vehemently? *We first see Able Squad joyriding in the vicinity of Olympus Mons, and J.T. Marsh gets reprimanded by Marcus for it. Compare to "The First Step", in which Marsh reprimands Kaz Takagi and Yuri Stavrogan. 01 01 1